Lost in Nightmares Redux
''Lost in Nightmares Redux ''is a minigame in Resident Evil: Desolation. It is a spiritual successor to the DLC chapter of the same name in Resident Evil 5, except in first person. It is also playable in VR via the use of the PlayStation VR, HTC Vive and Oculus Rift headsets. Gameplay Like its spiritual predecessor, it is set in a large estate filled with throwbacks to the Spencer Mansion from the first game and other classic entries in the series, albeit with a first-person perspective similar to Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. Like RE7 and retro titles, it involves a survival horror element with slow, steady progression through the estate, having to collect different items to unlock new areas, advance the narrative and solve puzzles. It also makes use of backtracking through previously-accessed areas. The player may pick up guns, ammunition and other weapons/items in order to combat enemies and heal himself/herself with herbs and first aid spray. Additionally, item management is a key component with different items needing to be combined and used for mysterious purposes at unknown times. The player may also make use of tapes, notes and cryptic writing on walls to provide him/herself with clues for advancement. The game also features combat as the player is pitted against a slew of enemies from the main game with limited ammunition, offering a sense of immersion as seen in RE7 and retro titles. The minigame also features a boss fight featuring Axel, a pickaxe-wielding mercenary with a half-sawed face. The game also pays homage to other first-person games, Alien: Isolation and P.T. featuring an indestructible stalker enemy that occasionally chases you around the premise-Cadavra from the main campaign as a nod to the Xenomorph-and a demonic ghost girl-Sophie-who, under the "right" circumstances, will appear and dismember you vis-à-vis Lisa, respectively, though in a distinct manner from her P.T. counterpart. Whereas Lisa will asphyxiate the protagonist after appearing, Sophie will gnash into the protagonist's throat. Afterwards, the protagonist will tumble to the ground after suffering a bleed out when the game's very own rendition of the classic "You Are Dead" screen appears. Specific items for solving each puzzle must be collected at exactly the right time order to avoid being attacked, which can be triggered by not having the key(s) when approaching a locked door, failing to have or take the needed action(s) with mysterious items when Sophie appears or by simply looking or being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Areas must be accessed in exactly the right order with exactly the right items in order to proceed through each puzzle, which may or may not be prefaced with paranormal activity, such as Executioner Majini springing to life from statues, apparitions jumping out at you, hallways extending, and other horrific jump scares. Easter Eggs Like P.T., LiNR has a special cryptic message that appears on screen before completing the final puzzle: The seven films in question are: * Paranormal Activity ** Family tapes. ** Paranormal activity, such as red/blue lighting, ghost Sophie lurking in the halls before vanishing, doors and other objects suddenly closing/moving. ** Sophie reveals that she's been "haunted by a ghost lurking the mansion" after her family moved in. * Blair Witch ** Stick figures reminiscent of the ones from the aforementioned film(s). ** Missing persons tapes. * Evil Dead ** Sophie appears out of a trap door in the ground in a signature recreation. ** Ouija Puzzle. * The Conjuring ** You encounter monstrous apparitions at various points along the way. ** Exorcism book. * Annabelle: ** You're required to place the missing eye inside of a large doll lying in one of the locked rooms. * Quarantine: ** After entering the attic, the protagonist finds it surrouned in a green lighting in a recreation of the Quarantineending. * Dead Silence ** You encounter the evil killer dolls from the game's campaign, known as Manne-kills. ** You eventually find a Manne-kill lying on a nightstand that was previously empty. ** In the game's ending sequence: after entering the very final room, aptly named The Play Room, the protagonist discovers Manne-kills scattered about when a giant Alex appears over the sunroof, revealing her to be the "ghost" who possessed Sophie and the "mansion" to be a doll house with the life-sized Alex as the puppet master/ventriloquist, who telepathically springs the killer dolls to life as they begin to swarm the protagonist. Ending After the protagonist escapes from the burning mansion (revealed to be a doll house operated by a gigantic Alex standing over it) after siccing Alex with a napalm grenade, the playable character is revealed to be Leon Kennedy, clad in his rookie R.P.D. attire as he makes his way outside. "I'm bound to have fucking nightmares of this run-down shithole."-Brad Vickers In the next shot, Leon is seen walking through the streets of Raccoon City. However, he's soon met with a rude awakening as he finds them to be infested with zombies. It then pans out as the Resident Evil 2 Remake ''logo appears on screen. After a successful playthrough of the LiNR minigame, you unlock the ''Resident Evil 2 Remake demo. Enemies * Zombies * Phantasm * Incubo * Pigheads * Manne-kills * Manta * Executioner Majini Bosses * Axel * Giant Alex Wesker/Enchantress Items * Tape Player * Cassette Tape * Skeleton Key * VHS Tapes * Scepter * Canister * Gelling Agent * Gasoline * Blue Orb * Ouija panchette * Red Herb * Green Herb * First-Aid Spray